The Archer and The Warrior
by Scioneeris
Summary: SamusxLink Drabbles in which they are already a couple. Based off of one-word prompts. Ratings will vary by chapter.
1. Apple Kisses

**A/N: Re-uploaded due to the kinky typo in the middle. Sorry 'bout that. :)  
><strong>

**I had some SamusxLink drabbles knocking around on my harddrive and figured it wouldn't hurt to post them. They're short and based off of a single-word prompt, somewhat romantic/humorous in nature. Ratings will vary by chapter and they are set in the Super Smash Bros Brawl world, where Samus and Link have an established relationship. Enjoy the read and feel free to post any prompts you may have. I'm open to suggestions! ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Link or Samus, they are the property of their respective creators, I only lay claim to my original plot bunnies.  
><strong>

****Title: **Apple Kisses  
><strong>Prompt: <strong>Apple  
><strong>Pairing: SamusxLink<strong>  
><strong>Words: <strong>200?  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None, really, unless you hate apples or something...**

* * *

><p>Samus stirred faintly from her nap, sensing the approach before she heard the footsteps. They were quiet and sure in their way, confirmation when she guessed correctly. A smile touched her lips, briefly as she opened her eyes, staring up into a golden halo of hair and a touch of green fabric.<p>

"Link." She acknowledged.

He smiled, one of those brilliant, bittersweet smiles just for her and then held out his hand. A shiny red apple sat temptingly on his palm, polished to perfection.

Her eyebrows went up.

His smile stayed.

She shrugged.

He dropped to the ground beside her, beneath the tree and drew a knife from his belt. In a matter of seconds he'd sliced it and cored it, offering one half. She took it with a nod and nibbled a few experimental bites.

It was sweet.

She finished off the remaining piece, turning to thank him.

Soft, warm lips pressed gently to her own, drawing a speechless moment from the zero-suited figure. Samus opened her mouth and shut it as Link leapt to his feet and sprinted away, his grin contagious.

A soft smiled touched her face as she brushed her fingers against her lips. It was too well-planned. She knew him. She knew him well enough.

Her sneaky elf lover had been waiting for that moment.

With the smile lingering on her face, Samus settled back beneath the tree and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if you feel so inclined~*~*~*~<strong>


	2. Bookworm

**A/N: Here's the second one! Thank you very much to Dark Lord Link and Maximus Reborn for the reviews as well as everyone else who took the time to add this to their favs and alerts. ^_^ Enjoy the read and feel free to post any prompts you may have. I'm open to suggestions! ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Link or Samus, they are the property of their respective creators, I only lay claim to my original plot bunnies.  
><strong>

****Title: **Bookworm  
><strong>Prompt: <strong>Book  
><strong>Pairing: SamusxLink<strong>  
><strong>Words: <strong>300?  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None, really, unless you don't like books.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He sat in a corner of the pub, a half-filled pint glass to the left of the book, his soft green elf cap peeking over the top of the book. He sat perfectly still in the wooden chair, sharing the table with no one.<p>

Samus had found him by accident, sticking her head through the doorways of various establishments in the general commons. She'd almost missed the shock of blond hair and the tinge of green, but the glint of his shield and sword propped up on the chair beside him had caught her eye.

"Link?" She approached the table, shaking her head to the bartender behind the counter. Her favorite elf didn't budge as she stood behind him.

He turned the page, a faint sound in his throat as his blue eyes skimmed the columns of ancient text. Samus squinted, trying to match the written scribbles to something in her mind. She couldn't quite place them, but whatever he was reading appeared to be quite engaging.

"Link?" She tried again, bending a little closer to whisper into one pointed ear.

He registered her presence by the faintest slouch in his shoulders and more evened breathing. Another page turned, vivid blue eyes eagerly devouring every scribed line.

Samus hesitated for a moment, then turned to go. She didn't want to disturb him, after all, sometimes afternoons were best spent doing whatever you wanted—alone.

One gloved hand shot out to capture her own, the soft leather smooth against her skin as Link drew her hand to him, eyes never leaving the page. He pressed a kiss to the back of her hand, twining his fingers possessively with hers.

She moved closer to stand comfortably beside him. He shifted in the chair and she perched on the wide, wooden chair arm. Her arm draped over his shoulder, their twined hands resting on the edge of the table. "Is it interesting?"

"Mmm." He murmured. "Sword techniques from…" the words dribbled off into a mumble as he turned the page again.

The zero-suited woman bit back a smile, squeezing his hand tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~*~Thanks for reading!~*~*~* Feel free to leave a commentsuggestion/prompt/whatever! ^_^ **


	3. Cuddler

**A/N: Prompt #3. I'm not really back to writing at the moment, things are still crazy. Thank you to everyone who PM'd and commented. Hopefully things will continue to straighten out and I'll be able to start fic writing again. Special thanks to Dark Lord Link and Maximus Reborn for the reviews as well as everyone else who took the time to add this to their favs and alerts. **

**Please enjoy the read and feel free to post any prompts you may have. I'm open to suggestions. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Link or Samus, they are the property of their respective creators, I only lay claim to my original plot bunnies.  
><strong>

****Title: **Cuddler  
><strong>Prompt: <strong>Cuddle  
><strong>Pairing: SamusxLink<strong>  
><strong>Words: <strong>500?  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Cuddling. They are a couple...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She wasn't a cuddler by nature.<p>

No, Samus was fairly sure she wasn't.

But on nights like these when everywhere was dead silent, she found that the beating of her own heart was far too filling for her own ears. Link was special in the way that he gave her the freedom she needed without question.

It was because of that freedom that she lay awake in her own bed, staring up at the darkened ceiling in her workshop. She felt the sound of her pulse in her veins as crashing cymbals in the night and grimaced.

Sometimes the silence was good, it meant that she could think clearly for a bit. Sometimes, Samus wished it would rain, hail or something would explode. Sometimes the silence meant something would happen.

She hated it.

Sometimes.

The silence would tease and taunt her, keeping her mind wide awake on a plane of existence that never let the night claim her.

On nights like these, Samus waited until she couldn't bear it.

She didn't have to, but she did, each time hoping that the longer she stayed alone, the stronger it would make her.

Sitting up in bed, Samus wrapped the sheets around her and cautiously stepped out onto the cool floor. Wearily, she made the trek down the halls and towards the room on the opposite end of the compound.

It was beyond her why Link would chose the exact opposite location to her quarters, but as he had respected her own whims, she chose to grant him that.

Her frustrated mood did not improve when she discovered his empty sleeping cubicle. For a moment, a string of choice words danced on the tip of her tongue. With some effort, she swallowed them and turned to retreat to her room.

The sound of soft footsteps caught her ear and she caught sight of Link in his long nightshirt, floppy night cap and a small plate bearing a large sandwich.

His sheepish grin was adorable when coupled with his tired eyes. His stomach rumbled before he could speak and he offered a shrug.

"Hungry at this hour?" Samus sniped, drawing the sheet tighter around her.

Link's blue eyes swept wordlessly over her sheeted figure, but he didn't answer as he stepped around her and into his own room. It was almost as sparse as her own, but he set the plate down on the nightstand and clicked on the lamp beside it.

"Coming in?"

Samus snorted.

He climbed into bed, taking the corner near the wall, leaving enough room for her, then reached for his sandwich and took a large chomp out of one side.

She stared at him for a minute, then stepped inside the room and shut the door. The sheet slipped from her shoulders to show a plain pair of silken pajamas. He held the covers up with one hand and his sandwich in the other.

Samus climbed into the proffered space and immediately turned her back to him. She'd been looking for some semblance of comfort—not a munching bed buddy.

"Can't you chew any quieter?" She snapped, a few minutes later when frustration stubbornly refused to give way to peace.

"Nofp." Link mumbled, swallowing. "I mean, no." He sighed. "You alright?"

"Fine." Samus retorted.

"…want a bite?"

She considered his request for a half-second. Link could make a really good sandwich. "Gimme."

He held out the treat as she rolled over to face him.

She took a careful bite, chewing slowly and meeting the steady blue eyes that settled on her.

"Better?"

"Yeah."

He handed over the sandwich and she took it.

When he wrapped his arms around her from behind, she tilted her head back to rest on his shoulder. After a moment of new silence, she found herself repeating his earlier question. "Want a bite?"

She could've sworn he laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~*~Thank you for reading.~*~*~*~* Please leave a comment if you feel so inclined. <strong>


	4. Dawn's Star

**A/N: Prompt #4. Special thanks to everyone who took the time to review and add this to their favs and alerts. I am very happy to know there are folks out there who like this pairing and enjoy reading my scribbles. This drabble collection is currently independent at the moment, but does stem somewhat from Mismatched Romance. They will vary from fluff to angst, humor, romance, etc. At the moment, my brain is in fluff mode. ^_^**

**((for those of you reading Mismatched Romance, I am still working on it-slowly. ))  
><strong>

**Please enjoy the read and feel free to post any prompts you may have. I'm open to suggestions. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Link or Samus, they are the property of their respective creators, I only lay claim to my original plot bunnies. **

****Title: **Dawn's Star  
><strong>Prompt: <strong>Dawn  
><strong>Pairing: SamusxLink<strong>  
><strong>Words: <strong>500?  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None really, unless you hate a sunrise**

* * *

><p>The first rays of light peeked over the horizon.<p>

It didn't register as morning would, but rather, with the faintest inklings of things that could be light melting into existence. Samus could only count it as dawn. She didn't particularly care if she was right or wrong, but she did care at the fact that she'd woken up alone and there was no sight of her younger, blue-eyed, shaggy-blond-haired lover anywhere in sight.

"Link…" The name was murmured with sleepy annoyance.

Samus stretched luxuriously in her bed, contemplating curling up and returning to her sleepy wonderland or dragging her butt out of bed and puttering around for a bit. She loved the early mornings even more when they were unexpected and simply because she could get up earlier rather than because of some broadcasted emergency.

Her thinking got the better half of her and Samus reluctantly heaved herself up from the bed and the warm covers. She slid out, testing the cool floor with her bare feet, before standing fully beside the bed. Out of habit, she tugged the bed to rights, straightening the sheets, slapping the pillows and folding the blankets just so.

Satisfied with the result, she snagged her dressing robe from the chair by the dresser and then thought better of it. Regardless of how unlikely it was these days, she still preferred to wear her zerosuit over anything else. She'd stop now and take the time to put it on. Ducking in the bathroom, she made quick work of a shower and a fresh zerosuit.

Checking her reflection in the slowly unfogging mirror, Samus swept her drying blonde hair into the signature ponytail she often used. She tugged at the suit collar and cuffs, making a few faces at the result. Link had complained about it a few times, but she'd managed to finally explain herself. He'd let it slide with one remark that it merely made more work for him when he wanted it off of her rather than on, but as long as she didn't mind, then he wouldn't complain.

A touch of red brushed her cheeks and Samus stomped out of the bathroom.

She did not want to be thinking of that this morning.

Making her way through the morning quiet atmosphere of the small laboratory, Samus found herself heading towards the outdoors. She paused in the kitchen for a cup of hot coffee, noting that Link was definitely up because she rarely programmed the machine and he was the only one who cared to fuss with it.

By the time she reached the front door, Samus had managed to cast of the threads of sleep and now functioned in a more coherent state as she stepped out into the black-blue morning. For a moment, she stood outside and stared upwards into the sky, seeing the stars and visible lights hanging in the atmosphere.

It was beautiful.

Morning was coming in the way that dawn had begun to crest over the curve of the sky, a warning that daytime was surely on its way. Samus waited for her eyes to adjust from the dimmed indoor lights to the lovely, paling sky. She found Link almost at once.

He sat on a flat rock near their laboratory marker*, in a cross-legged position, his hands resting on his knees, back straight, head held high, eyes closed.

Meditating.

Samus hesitated in her approach when the understanding dawned.

Sometimes, Link didn't care for the memories or nightmares that visited him every so often. He would silence them in the way that he proclaimed most warriors did—through a long, boring bout of meditation. Well, boring to her anyway. Sure, she had been trained by the Chozo and she had learned the necessity and the advantage that sorting one's mind to rights could give.

But it was always more amusing than interesting when she would find her lover engaging in such serious things. It would remind her that the age between them was nothing and the past just as long as her own.

The sky began to change and Samus stood silently, watching as the first rays of light played across his pale face. She let her eyes linger on the shifting palette of colors as the light danced over his blond head and illuminated his lightly armored self. She stifled a smile. He could complain about her zerosuit, but he also couldn't stand to be without his own armor.

They were a fine pair.

So perfectly mismatched.

The elf shifted. "Samus?"

"Morning." She moved forward now, coming to stand directly behind him to his left. "You okay?"

His eyes blinked open owlishly and he turned to give her a half-smile. "Better now. You?"

"Missed you." She held the cup of coffee to her chest, the warmth traveling through her hands.

He smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>*is something kind of like a mailbox, except I don't think they would have a mailbox in the SSB world. I currently have them living in a spacey-station-laboratory kind of house-thing. Samus has a workshoplab there for her stuff and Link has his own things.**

**~*~*~*Thanks for reading!~*~*~* Please leave a comment if you feel so inclined. :)  
><strong>


	5. Behind Doors

**A/N: I was aiming to go through the alphabet in order, but I'm kind of stuck on "D" so there might be a few more along that theme before I get to "E". Thanks for reading and the lovely comments. Enjoy the read and feel free to post any prompts you may have. I'm open to suggestions! ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Link or Samus, they are the property of their respective creators, I only lay claim to my original plot bunnies.  
><strong>

****Title: **Behind Doors  
><strong>Prompt: <strong>Doors  
><strong>Pairing: SamusxLink<strong>  
><strong>Words: <strong>400?  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None, really, unless you hate door something...**

* * *

><p>Doors.<p>

Sometimes she hated them.

Tall and rectangular, small and square or round and pointless.

Those stupid, stupid things.

Sometimes, she could be distracted enough that it didn't matter. Sometimes she was busy enough that she didn't care. But sometimes, she tried to make herself forget and that's when she would remember.

There were too many memories of things that hurt and things that burnt. The memories were never pleasant. They were always horrible, dark and disturbing—in many ways and on many levels. She hated them.

Hated them with a passion.

But of course, hate could only help so much and it only carried you so far.

Samus found that these days, it wasn't enough. It simply wasn't enough. She could keep her head straight, could keep her cool in the face of prying eyes and would pretend that nothing was wrong.

But lately, that also, hadn't been enough.

He was beginning to notice—Link, that is. The blond elf was smarter than he let on and Samus of course, had known him well enough by now to know that age was a matter of opinion. Sometimes she felt that the young man standing before her was more of a man than his elfin youth would ever betray.

In those perfect blue eyes, she could find some semblance of sanity to ground her soul.

In those eyes, she could forget. They were the perfect distraction.

Lately, he'd been noticing a lot more than usual.

Samus sucked in a breath and slowly let it out. She might have to tell him, to give him some sort of explanation. To tell him that sometimes the jitters would come and go and she wouldn't be able to help herself. She'd see a door and suddenly, she'd remember everything. Going through the hallways, fighting things she'd rather forget and every time she thought an exit was in sight—a door looming on the horizon—it would only lead to something worse.

Every open chance always led to some sort of hell.

A faint wave of horror washed over her and Samus turned on her heel away from the bathroom mirror and towards the door. She waited for the sensor to notice her, forcing back the reaction to flinch that threatened to surface.

The grey metal panel slid to the side and Samus found herself staring into familiar sapphire eyes.

For a moment, she didn't move.

His gaze never wavered.

Her breath caught in her throat.

Everything she didn't say, he could read.

Then, slowly, he reached for her, folding her tightly into his arms, burying his face in her neck.

She flinched.

He kissed the junction between neck and ear, his caress warm and sure, the hands holding her strong and possessive. This was the strength between them. He wouldn't let her go when she needed him near. Even if she didn't know it, he did.

She let him hold her.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~*~*~Thanks for reading!~*~*~*~<strong>


	6. Behind Doors II

**A/N: I didn't intend to update so quickly, but this sprouted from reading all the kind comments in regards to the last prompt. ^_^ For everyone who wanted to see the situation flip around, here you go! Thanks for reading and for the prompt suggestions. I'll see what I can do with them. Enjoy the read and feel free to post any other prompts/suggestions you may have. I'm open to them all! ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Link or Samus, they are the property of their respective creators, I only lay claim to my original plot bunnies.  
><strong>

****Title: **Behind Doors II  
><strong>Prompt: <strong>Doors  
><strong>Pairing: SamusxLink<strong>  
><strong>Words: <strong>400?  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None, really, unless you hate doors or something...**

* * *

><p>He woke in a cold sweat, hearing maniacal laughter echoing in his head. From the damp, twisted sheets and the darkness of his room, Link was somewhat assured that he was in the same realm as when he'd gone to bed and that it had only been a nightmare. Moving to sit up on the edge of the bed, he felt his bare head, somewhat disconcerted when his nightcap wasn't there.<p>

That brought a frustrated sigh and he scrubbed at his sleepy face with one sleeve of his nightshirt. His mind was a perfectly muddled mess and he didn't want to be dealing with anything even remotely related to the images that had just been dancing through his head. In fact, he would've been happy to never think of them again.

But the images replayed—things like Princess Zelda and the stupid arguments they'd had throughout their 'friendship', if that was what you could call it. A strange sort of dance between them—until Samus had entered the picture. Then of course, there was Midna and the way she'd shattered any possible chance of them ever coming to be together.

A hot wave of frustration bubbled through him and Link jerked upright to his feet. The cool floor tiles were calming and centering as he worked to find his way along the room and to the wooden practice sword that usually hung to the left of his shield. After a moment, he changed his mind and reached for the real one instead.

The pattern dance he selected was a rather simple set of motions and movements, meant to help him focus the angry energy into something more productive. It worked. He didn't feel quite like trashing the room, but he did feel too stifled to stay there.

His mind wandered to other options as he replaced the sword in its rightful sheath and exited the dark bedroom.

Strangely, the dark was comforting.

The coolness was unwelcome, but he could live with it.

Moving silently throughout the complex, he angled his footsteps towards Samus's room. He found himself standing before the sliding door, hand raised to knock, when their earlier conversation coursed through his head.

_"…Samus?" Link stuck his head around the corner, watching Samus brush out her lovely blonde hair._

_"Not tonight, Link. I want to mediate."_

_"…okay…"_

His hand fell back to his side and Link turned away, picking a spot to the right side of the door. He sat down, drawing his knees up to his chest and folding his arms over them to create a pillow to rest his head. He was tired.

So very tired.

But his mind refused to quiet and let him be, even as his body screamed for some sort of solace.

He was only remembering things that didn't go together. Rushing through dungeons, slashing through hideouts and stumbling through mazes of brick walls. Sometimes he was well, sometimes he wasn't and several times, he'd been too much of a bloody mess to take another step. Fairys were lucky creatures in moments like that. Beautiful angles of light and life.

He'd counted his luck when those moments had passed.

Counted them and cried.

Madness.

That was all it seemed to come down to.

Pure, complete, utter madness.

Link shifted to hold his head in his hands. For a moment, everything was a dark, depressing haze and he felt like it was best to simply drown than try and keep afloat.

Drown.

Why did it seem so easy?

* * *

><p>Samus started when the faintest touch of sound caught her ear. Most of the night had been rather blissfully silent so far and she'd been hoping to keep it that way. But then she'd heard the footsteps.<p>

They had to be footsteps.

Only Link could walk like that.

She knew him well enough to know that only he could walk with silence surrounding him. The elf was born with a natural grace that simply called those elements of elegance around him.

Surprise registered when she noted that he'd stopped in front of her door and then retreated.

That was enough to send all thoughts of mediation elsewhere as she rose from the cross-legged position on the floor and stretched with care to ease the kinks out of her muscled legs. That wasn't like Link at all. Then again, he'd seemed a bit off before and she hadn't been paying attention. Things had just been too much for her and so she'd been looking forward to some alone time after that last escapade. He'd been asking her something, but she hadn't even thought to think beyond what their usual return-from-a-mission-routine was like.

She hadn't even thought to check on him, but then again, it was easy to overlook. Link was always fine. He was steady, sure and everything that she wasn't.

Yet, he'd stopped.

Samus paused long enough to thread her arms through a long, blue silk dressing robe. Bare feet padded across the warmed floor tiles as she made her way to the door and waved it open.

The sight that greeted her made something ache in a place that she couldn't quite touch. It burned and cried as she took in Link's stiff form, curled in on himself. Without a second thought, she bent down to pull him up to his feet, reaching with hands that meant to help, heal or soothe—whatever worked best.

He was tired and dead on his feet, the sleep evident in his body as it swayed and then fell easily into her embrace. He was cold.

She held him tight, drawing the robe around them both, finding herself whispering all sorts of things into his ears that even she didn't understand. She rubbed his shoulders, trying to bring in some warmth and stepped gently on his cold feet with her warmed ones. For a moment, it scared her—to see him like that—and then she realized that it didn't matter. Whatever it was, whatever had happened, no matter what the case, if he needed her, then she was there.

She'd always be there—whether he chose to come to her or not.

They were silent together for a few long moments.

Then finally, he shifted in her arms.

"…sorry." He apologized to her chest, where she'd currently snuggled his head.

Samus couldn't suppress the urge to bop him on the head.

She did.

He didn't flinch.

He'd expected it.

The exasperation in her voice was laced with fondness. "What for…idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~*~Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if you feel so inclined.~*~*~*~ ^_^ <strong>


	7. Nighttime Dance

**A/N: This just kind of popped into my head and it's a touch rambly, but I couldn't resist. I just thought it'd be cute to see it as Samus and Link, as this is something I do myself without even thinking. Funny how simple and sweet life can be when it comes to little things, eh? Enjoy the read and feel free to post any other prompts/suggestions you may have. I'm open to them all! ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Link or Samus, they are the property of their respective creators, I only lay claim to my original plot bunnies.  
><strong>

****Title: **Nighttime Dance  
><strong>Prompt: <strong>Coffeemaker  
><strong>Pairing: SamusxLink<strong>  
><strong>Words: <strong>400?  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None, really, unless you hate kitchens or something...**

* * *

><p>He liked it, Link decided, shuffling into the little kitchenette corner of their living quarters. It was almost kind of fun in a way, but on days dark and dreary like now, the blond-haired archer found it to be comforting. He moved around, quietly, but carefully, inspecting the cupboard contents and taking stock of the clean dishes. They were going to have to buy a cleaning bot soon—cleaning was definitely not his forte and goodness help him if Samus actually knew how to iron anything.<p>

Well, he amended, she probably did, but there was no real way he was ever going to figure that out. Sometimes, he simply felt the urge to be a little more…domesticated, in a rather odd sense of the word.

"Link?" Samus stuck her head around the corner, a few minutes later, a fat ceramic mug in hand, obviously in search of a refill. She enjoyed caffeinated beverages quite immensely, but was loathe to wrestle with the machine that produced her lovely treat. Link smiled in answer, his blue eyes darting to the cup and then up to settle on her lovely figure. "Something sweet to go with it?" He suggested.

"Mmm, that'd be good." She stepped into the kitchen and stepped around him as he moved to the fridge, standing with his head in the freezer compartment. She waited a moment longer, then set the half-empty coffee mug on the short, cleared counter and went to rummage through the cupboards on the right for the white things dubbed 'coffee filters'. She found them as Link found a tub of rocky road ice cream from the depths of the freezer.

They looked at each other and traded the items.

Samus neatly straightened as Link brushed past her, angling towards the coffee machine. She'd wondered why they'd needed a kitchen in the first place, after all, replicated food was easiest to deal with, but once Link had won that particular argument (at the expense of his poor stomach, bless him!) Samus had found the little slice of domestic heaven to be just that…heaven, as long as Link was on hand whenever she worked up the nerve to step inside.

Link fished out the used coffee filter and grounds, chucking it with expert aim to the trash receptacle in the corner of the tiny kitchen. Samus stretched upwards to retrieve two bowls from the left upper cupboards and the coffee grinder. She put the grinder in Link's waiting hand and then separated the bowls on the counter top. Popping open the ice cream tub, she held out her hand for the ice cream scoop that Link handed over as he rummaged through the utensil drawer for a plastic measuring scoop.

Harsh rumbles filled the ear as the tiny machine ground up the coffee beans into an acceptable mince. Samus thoroughly plundered the flimsy ice cream cartoon, evenly dividing the cold, sweet treat between two bowls. She tossed the scoop into the sink and the empty carton into the trash receptacle, stepping over to whisk away the emptied coffee grinder from Link as he situated the grounds inside the fresh coffee filter. He poked a few buttons while Samus ran water over the items in the sink.

They turned at the same time, Samus offering him a bowl, Link offering her a spoon. They smiled and traded items. Link reached over, deliberately taking a spoonful out of her bowl. Samus blushed, but in the half-lighted interior of the kitchen, the embarrassment was barely visible. She returned the gesture.

Link grinned.

The coffeemaker rumbled to life.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~Thanks for reading!~*~*~* I just thought it'd be fun to have a slice of kitchen life in here somewhere and as Link seems more likely to putter around, I think Samus would be a curious audience for him. Leave a commentprompt/suggest/whatever! ^_^ **


	8. Jealous?

**A/N: This drabble might be slightly more than the others, but I couldn't resist finishing it up and sticking out here. It's a first attempt for a Samus 1st person POV. I hope you enjoy it, to follow the story, just know that Princess Zelda is getting married. XD  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Link or Samus, they are the property of their respective creators, I only lay claim to my original plot bunnies.  
><strong>

****Title: **Jealous?  
><strong>Prompt: <strong>Eager  
><strong>Pairing: SamusxLink<strong>  
><strong>Words: <strong>400?  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None, really, unless you hate weddings or something...**

* * *

><p>"Why are we doing this again?"<p>

It is not often that my darling archer is anything other than agreeable, but sometimes, in moments like this, with an adorable pout on his face and his unruly hair sticking up at any available angle, I find myself seeing him more as a boy than a man. There is precious little I can do to keep my temper in check, I'd rather have it raging out all over the place.

No, I'm not jealous.

I'm not.

Really.

It's just a stupid wedding ceremony—and that witch just had to ask him to be the one to give her away.

I'm not jealous.

Really, I'm not.

Link fumbled with the tie once more and yanked it off with a huff. "Why can't I just wear my-?"

"The same reason I can't wear mine." I shot back, daring him to press that issue any further. It wasn't like either of us had a say in the matter, but sometimes it really didn't help to have to stay all calm and collected and—I slammed my first into the nearest wall.

Link flinched. "How come you can punch stuff and I can't?" He said, plaintively.

I didn't answer.

Really, I'm not jealous.

I couldn't possibly be jealous of some empty-headed princess and

"I like you better in blue." Link muttered, blue eyes flickering quickly over my purple-clad body. "Much better in blue." He said, meaningfully.

I glared at him. "It's her wedding, she picks the bridesmaid dresses."

"You hate purple."

_And I hate you too…and her_. I retort, silently. "Are you trying to strangle yourself?" I took the discarded tie from the bed and moved around to stand behind him. "Don't move." I couldn't possibly tie this from in front of him, but from behind, I think I'll manage. I've seen some men do it a few times. It can't be that complicated. I can just see her simpering face if her precious Link were to turn up with a poorly knotted tie. Maybe she'd fly into a fit. That might be amusing.

_My Link._ The endearment was slightly possessive. I gave the tie a little jerk. Link grumbled softly beneath his breath, too quiet for me to pick up the actual words, but I could understand the gist of it. He didn't want to go any more than I did, but he was too kind-hearted and soft when it came to that sorry excuse of a princess.

I didn't care.

I'm not jealous.

Link ran his hands through the tangle of blond hair, as if willing it to lie down and not give him some sort of a headache. "Samus?"

I grunted.

"You okay?"

I snorted.

He echoed the sentiment.

Silence reigned.

Link shifted to check is watch and then tugged at the neat tie. I swatted his hand, trying to temper my glare. I didn't want to get moving any sooner than he did, but I'd also caught sight of the time and knew that it was merely a matter of minutes before we had to leave.

An afternoon of torture to endure for the sake of ensuring, at least, some sort of happiness for our future.

Link sighed, turning to go. He paused in the doorway of our shared bedroom and his head turned back, his expression unreadable. "Samus?"

I looked to him, expectant.

He made no move to speak or go.

I waited and after a moment, he extended one hand, waiting. I moved forward and took it, allowing him to draw me forward and into his arms. They were strong and warm around me, reminding me of happy memories, good times and the comfort that my tormented head and heart had been suffering for the sake of…no, I'm not really, jealous…am I?

Link buried his face in my neck, his nose nuzzling gently. "Samus…" His voice hitched, faintly.

I tightened my grip on his waist.

"You're mine." He whispered, darkly, blackly, possessively.

I swallowed hard. Yes…please…

"All mine." He whispered the words against the sensitive skin of my neck before his lips latched on. His arms rubbed in soothingly, gentle motions up and down my sides and my bared shoulders, thanks to the stupid bridesmaid dress.

His kiss was soft and hot all at the same time and then I felt the faintest nip of his teeth, reacting too slow to stop him. That would surely leave a mark. Not that I minded, but… "Link!" I squeezed him a little tighter than necessary. He chuckled, warm breath washing over me. I shivered.

Jealous? Me? No…but that empty-headed excuse of a princess…her man doesn't hold a thing to mine.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~*~*Thanks for reading!~*~*~*~<strong>


	9. Find Her Own

**A/N: This is probably more drabble length than ficlet length than usual, but I thought it was cute. I'm getting back into my scribbles again and it's fun. Here we go, a tad shorter than I'm used to.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Link or Samus, they are the property of their respective creators, I only lay claim to my original plot bunnies.  
><strong>

****Title: Find Her Own**  
><strong>Prompt: <strong>Favorite  
><strong>Pairing: SamusxLink<strong>  
><strong>Words: 2<strong>00?  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None, really, unless you hate Samus being possessive or something...**

* * *

><p>"She wants you to what?" Samus stood, glowering down at the blond archer that stubbornly refused to meet her gaze. "Tell her no." She growled.<p>

"I can't." Link repeated, slightly more exasperated than before.

"Why not?"

The elf muttered something beneath his breath.

Samus strained to hear it. "Wait, what?"

"…she asked me to do it, because I'm her favorite." He snapped; blue eyes flashing angrily.

Samus opened and shut her mouth for a moment, before she finally processed that thought. When she did, her chin upped a few degrees and her eyebrows made an odd little furrowed line to one point. "Fine, then." She said, stiffly. "She can say and demand it all she wants, but it's not happening."

"It isn't?"

The blonde beauty gave a rather unladylike snort. "Not on my watch." She reached out to yank her shorter lover close enough for more intimate contact. "Isn't." She tipped her head down to breathe in the woodsy, outdoorsy scent that seemed to always cling to Link. "You're _my_ favorite." She whispered, possessively. "And that's why she can find her own bodyguard!"

Cuddled close to her chest, with those long, talented arms wrapped tightly around him, Link smirked.

He knew that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a comment/prompt/suggestion/whatever! I do appreciate it. ^_^**


End file.
